Clair's shower time
by WitChan
Summary: Clair takes a shower, then someone from Hoenn joins her as she accepts it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Clair, a blue-haired woman, walked in a shower naked in the women's locker room. Before she got in the locker room, she exercised in the main room of Blackthorn's Gym (not hers) for twenty minutes. She kept the shower curtain opened because she don't care if people see her naked. She turned the shower on. She grabbed the soap and shampoo bottle to take care of her sexy body. She closed her eyes and started humming.

"Mind if I take a shower with you?" a nude girl asked, and her name was Kelly.

Clair opened her eyes and smiled. She replied, "Sure."

"Thanks," Kelly said, and she walked in the shower. Clair handed the bar of soap to Kelly and Kelly scrubbed herself with it.

"You look awfully cute. What's your name?"

"Kelly, and I'm from Hoenn.

"Nice name. I'm Clair and I live here in Blackthorn City."

"I see."

"What brings you here in Jotho, Kelly?"

"I'm here because I'm on a vacation. I've planned to come here since last week. I haven't been anywhere else besides here," Kelly replied, and Clair touched her shoulder.

"The rest of Jotho is great, especially Goldenrod City. Everything is great in that city, trust me. Did you take a shower with a girl before you came here?"

"No, I haven't. You?"

"Yes. A woman named Karen also took a shower with me. I didn't care about it because I didn't find her attractive and she's annoying as hell, constantly repeating the same shit about trainers caring about strong Pokemon instead of showing their affection to them."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Also, I slipped in the men's locker room and took a shower," Clair said, and Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Did anyone catch you on the way out?"

"Nope. Have you ever gave it a try?"

"I haven't and I never will. I mean, it's too risky."

"Even if a male haven't showed up in the Gym, right?" Clair asked.

"Right," Kelly said, and she took the shampoo bottle from Clair's hand. She gave Clair the soap. She squirted the shampoo bottle all over her body. Rinsing the soap and shampoo off of their bodies, Kelly and Clair locked eyes at each other. Clair's hand traveled through the back of Kelly's body, reaching for her ass. She squeezed it and Kelly caressed her pussy.

Pressing each other's bodies, the girls gripped their breasts and started making out. Clair touched Kelly's tongue with hers and the two french-kissed, moaning. Kelly always have a thing for girls and so did Clair. They haven't had sex with a girl they met throughout their lives until today, and they're doing it on one another.

The girls closed their eyes as they continued to make out. Four girls, Jasmine, Whitney, Lyra, and Marina walked in and saw Clair and Kelly kissing each other. Hearing the girls' voices, Clair and Kelly opened one of their eyes and saw them. They then closed them. The girls left the locker room, leaving Kelly and Clair all alone. Like Clair, Kelly didn't care if someone sees her naked.

A minutes later, they broke their kiss, then Clair kneeled down. She licked her cunt and Kelly moaned again. She rubbed all over Clair's wet hair and saw Clair looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"That feels so good, Clair," Kelly said. Clair fingered Kelly's ass, then she masturbated. "Oh, Clair. Let us do a 69 position," Kelly said. Doing as told, Clair got up and grabbed Kelly's body before turning it around. With the position they're in, the girls licked each other's pussies. Kelly loved the taste of Clair's vagina and loved how Clair was holding her body.

Clair licked Kelly's pussy enough, so she got off of her and grabbed the shower head. She used it on Kelly and herself, further wetting themselves. They laughed and giggled, too.

Several minutes passed, and Clair turned the shower off. "What a sexy and fun shower we had, Kelly," Clair remarked.

"Agreed," Kelly said, then she slapped Clair's nice ass. They walked out of the shower and grabbed a few dry towels to dry themselves.

"Wanna know why I like opening my naked body to girls, Kelly?"

"Why, Clair?"

"Because I loved them, that's why. I've done it here since I was a little girl. Some reacted and called me a freak along with other insulted words, but I didn't care. The other half liked it and they took a shower with me, including that annoying chick I mentioned earlier. Like her, a few of them weren't sexy," Clair explained.

"Quite a sexy story you got there, baby," Kelly said.

"Thanks, Clair said, and she shook one of Kelly's breasts.

"Say, you wanna take a nap at my place? I feel a bit tired."

"Sure, Kelly. After we hang out at your place, we can go to mine."

"Okay," Kelly said.

In Kelly's place, the girls took a nap in the nude. Clair had her body pressing all over Kelly's, while cupping her breast. Of all the girls she got along with, Kelly was by far the sexiest and Clair enjoyed interacting with her. Once their nap ended, Clair will show Kelly her place. She was also planning on showing her other stuff.

The End


End file.
